Cursed Mistletoe
by wryencounter
Summary: North is throwing a Christmas party for the Guardians, and Jack is being followed by mistletoe!


A/N: This is for my fic exchange with angela123111! She prompted me with Jack and all the Guardians together, with Jack being followed by cursed mistletoe! So this happened! R&R! Enjoy! (Hopefully!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

Jack floated on the wind currents heading north. He would much rather be in Burgess right now, having snowball fights with Jamie and the others. But North had threatened to send the yetis to come and get him and he wasn't too keen on the idea of being shoved into a sack again.

Jack had last seen North on Christmas Eve a few nights ago, delivering presents in Burgess. He was rushing around and popping in and out of chimneys while trying to tell Jack about today. Jack hadn't really caught much of what he had said because he continued to talk while he was inside the houses where Jack couldn't hear him.

But nonetheless he was here now. Jack flew in the open window and landed on North's globe, which was lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. Tooth was the first to notice his arrival.

"Jack!" She exclaimed happily. "You came!"

Tooth fluttered up to meet him on his perch atop the world, and threw her arms around him in a quick embrace.

"Yeah, what's goi-agh," he started, but was cut off by Tooth's fingers poking at his teeth.

Thankfully Baby Tooth came to his rescue, fluttering in front of Tooth, looking very disgruntled, and saying something only Tooth was able to understand. Tooth quickly pulled her hands away and grasped them behind her back.

"Sorry," Tooth said sheepishly.

"What's going on? Why did North ask me to come?" Jack looked across the room and saw North, Bunnymund, and Sandy laughing together while elves and yetis walked around with assorted trays.

"Oh, it's just North's Christmas party for the Guardians. He throws one every year!"

Jack slid down to lightly land on the floor and headed towards the group, Tooth trailing behind him, talking to some of her fairies about collecting teeth.

"Jack!" North said, almost exactly mirroring Tooth. "I was just getting ready to send yetis!"

"Uh, no, thanks. No more portal jumping for me." Jack said, looking around warily.

"I feel for ya on that one, mate. I'd prefer my tunnels to portals, and sleighs, any day." Bunny said, nudging Jack with his elbow.

Sandy was waving his arms furiously, trying to get everyone's attention, random sand images appearing over his head. It took a while for anyone to notice, but Jack was the first.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Sandy." Jack said, once he noticed his furious arm waving.

Sandy pointed above Jack and Bunny's heads, causing them to both look up and jump in surprise. Above their heads was a cluster of mistletoe.

"What?! What is this?! North!" Bunny yelled at North accusingly.

"Is not me!" North laughed. "But come now, it is tradition!"

"No, no way. I am not kissin' Jack. Not happenin', mate." Bunny replied, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Aw, come on, Bunny." Jack said with a smirk, advancing towards him. "It couldn't possibly end up being that bad!"

Bunny made to turn and run from Jack, but he ran into one of the yetis. The yeti wasn't too shaken, but Bunny had hit his arm causing the tray it had been carrying to fall to the floor. As a consequence he slipped on a large pile of spilled eggnog. Before he had the chance to get up and run away Jack lithely slid over and planted a quick kiss to the side of Bunnymund's head.

"See! Is not so bad after all!" North said, clapping a hand on Jack's shoulder as Bunnymund stood up and brushed himself off.

"Uh, guys…" Tooth said, flitting from left to right slightly.

When Jack and North looked at her, she gestured above their heads. Jack looked up to find the mistletoe above his head again, even though he was no longer standing where he originally was. North either didn't think it was odd that the mistletoe was following Jack, or he didn't care.

He spun Jack around, a hand on each of his shoulders, causing Jack to yelp in surprise. North kissed Jack on his left cheek, and then his right. After North released Jack he started chasing after some of the elves who were trying to steal cookies from one of the many yeti carried trays they adorned.

That left Jack standing next to Sandy.

"Hey, mate…" Bunny said, a smug look on his face.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Jack said, looking up again to find the same mistletoe. "Alright, who's doing it? Who's cursing me with mistletoe?"

Bunnymund and Tooth both shook their heads. Jack looked down at Sandy who shrugged and turned his head and gestured to his cheek. Jack rolled his eyes and bent down to place a small kiss to Sandy's cheek.

North rejoined the group then with a platter of cookies. "Well now, it seems the only one Jack has yet to kiss would be Tooth."

"Hm, oh, I guess." Tooth replied, taking a sip of eggnog nonchalantly.

Jack was suddenly pushed from behind, just barely catching himself from falling. All three of the guys who had been standing behind him feigned innocence. Jack looked up, and sure enough, there was that wretched mistletoe.

Jack looked at Tooth, whose cheeks were slightly pink. She gave Jack a small smile and batted her eyelashes. Her wings settled behind her as she lightly landed on the ground. Jack leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly.

Almost immediately after there was a familiar chattering above Jack's head. When he looked up he found Baby Tooth's head sticking out of the bushel of mistletoe that had been following him around.

Jack looked at Tooth with a confused look on his face.

Tooth flew up and grabbed Baby Tooth, the mistletoe falling to the ground. "Uh, see you guys next time!"

She flew out the window Jack had come in, Baby Tooth in tow.

Jack looked back at the others who had started laughing.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

North and Bunnymund burst out in a fresh fit of laughter. Sandy showed Jack a myriad of different images above his head, none of which he could make any sense of because he was going too fast.

"Initiation, mate. That's what that was." Bunnymund said between chuckles.


End file.
